Till Love Due Us Part
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: {AU - One Shot} Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you to your rightful partner. (SoraxRiku) (KairixOC)


**[Author Notes]**: I usually hate one-shots, but this idea was too good to pass up. Enjoy!

**[Disclaimer]**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

**[Warnings]**: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here! Also, **the anti-homosexual views expressed in here in this story are not that of my own!**

**[Reminder]**

"..............." Means talking

(...............) Means author notes

*..............* Means an action

~..............~ Means thinking

'...............' Means past sayings

............. Means a place

Till Love Due Us Part

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men…"_

The minister's voice seemed more melancholic to the groom and bride who stood at the altar. Not even the crimson sunset meeting the cerulean ocean or the silk-laced chairs pinned with dozens of roses could lift the veil of dread and sorrow that covered the soon to be married couple. Both were wrapped in each other's arms, silent tears streaming down each of their faces. To an outsider, it seemed as if they were crying tears of joy on their blissful wedding. 

In reality, Sora and Kairi were crying tears of despair.

The groom as well as the bride was in love with another, but because of their fathers and the necessity to produce an heir for their companies to flourish, this marriage was arranged, and the relationship with their true loves were destroyed. 

_"…and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."_

Kairi choked back a sob, tightening her arms around Sora's neck. She leaned up to his ear. "S-Sora," she whispered shakily, "I love you as a brother, but you have to understand…"

"There is no need to explain," Sora whispered back as he closed his eyes. "My true love has been banned to see me, and now I am marrying a woman who I love as much as a sister."

"I can't pretend to be happy. My wedding day was supposed to be glorious, and it is, but I'm missing the man I really want to marry."

Sora turned to rest his cheek on her shoulder, a single tear cascading down his cheek. His mournful sapphire eyes landed on his father, who was smiling proudly at the couple in front of him. Seeing his father so happy caused his sadness to instantly turn to rage as the man he called father started bragging to everyone around him. The urge to leave this alter and strangle the man with his bare hands was almost becoming overbearing so he turned to face Kairi once more. She was looking at her mother, and from what he could see the older woman seemed to sense her sorrow. Yet she did nothing, and turned back to her husband who was seated next to her.  

Looking at the minister, Sora reflected over the words just spoken by him.  Marriage was meant for two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. Yes, his parents also had an arranged marriage, and in time they did fall in love with each other, but that was far from what he wanted and already had. He fell in love with his best friend, Riku…the boy who was always there to help him out through good times and bad, the boy who taught and learned from him, the boy who ultimately made him happy. When Sora moved here so that his father could start his new branch for his company, Riku was the one who welcomed him and helped him adapt to the island, got him interested in the career he had now, and showed him it really didn't matter what gender your love was. Riku was the key to the cage his father put him in, and ever since he came here, Riku opened more doors than he thought possible. And what had he done to repay him?

Gone spineless to his father's will.

He hated himself. He hated the way he hurt Riku. He hated the way he set aside all that Riku had done for him for a man who did nothing but verbally abuse him and tell him that 'faggots were meant to be burned' his entire life. Some of his best moments were with Riku, and recently, his worst moment was with his beloved.

~Flashback~

Sora unconsciously brought his hand to his mouth, nibbling on the small slivers of nail that began to grow. Riku was coming over in less than fifteen minutes, and he was going to break the news of his engagement to Kairi. Never before had Sora felt so worthless in his life; within a half an hour, his perfect relationship with his only love will be gone. His father made it clear of the consequences that will occur if Sora refused to go through with it, and as a poor nineteen-year-old college student, disobeying the person who funded your education wasn't the smartest thing to do. Sora already tried other alternatives than ending the relationship, but it was futile. 

This was the only thing that could be done.

"Sora…?"

Sora's eyes darted up and landed on his love, Riku. His mid-back feather light silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail while two locks adored the side of his face, and his sea green eyes showed maturity with brilliant clarity. He was clad in a tight sleeveless black turtleneck and loose black slacks. Sora smiled weakly as he scanned his boyfriend. It seemed the older boy tried to dress up even though it was his least favorite thing to do.

"You're biting your nails, what's wrong?"

Sora immediately stopped and shifted his gaze from Riku to the floor. A thin silver eyebrow rose in response, and the tall twenty-year-old moved from the entrance of the house to the couch where Sora was currently seated. Wrapping his arm around Sora's waist, Riku pulled him back into an embrace and kissed him softly on the forehead. He felt Sora shaking slightly in his arms and looked down at the younger man. Tears were streaming down his face, and his body was beginning to curl against Riku. Concerned, Riku shifted so that Sora faced him and looked him in the eyes. "Sora?"

"R-Riku, I'm engaged to be married."

There was a pregnant silence in the air, and it seemed as if time had stopped altogether. Riku was frozen, feeling those words slice his heart in half as he continued to watch Sora. The silence made Sora even worse, and now his silent cries were shuddering sobs. Riku opened his mouth to say something, but Sora got there first:

"It's over."

Sora broke out of Riku's embrace and ran out the house, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The wind brushed away his tears, but his vision was still blurred from the second onslaught of tears. The ocean soon came into view, and Sora collapsed on the sand when he reached the edge of the water, burying his face in the scorching sands. He beat the sand brutally, hating his father, hating the world, but most of all hating himself from not being strong enough.

It was a problem that Riku couldn't save him from, and he was too cowardly to save himself.

~End Flashback~

Soft, small hands wiped the tears delicately off of his face, snapped him out of his reminisce. Kairi seemed to have composed herself, but Sora knew better. Sora knew that she was hurting almost as much as he was.

~Flashback~

"I adore you."

*Kiss*

"I worship you."

*Kiss*

*Giggle*

"I will stalk you for the rest of your life."

"Ok, that's going a little too far."

Kairi sighed contently as she cuddled in the arms of her love, Saburo. She stroked his long midnight black hair, gazing up into his icy blue eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, bringing her as close to him as possible. The intensity she felt from the kiss could only be from love, and she deepened the kiss to show how much she loved him. He really was her one and only, someone who she would stay with for the rest of her days. No one could evoke the emotions and feelings she felt like he could; he showed such passion even in the most diminutive things. Caring, funny, loving, **loveable**…

He dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, and her lips instantly parted to welcome his invading tongue. Both being competitive spirits, they dueled in a battle of dominance, giving it their all to win. Kairi sat up from her position – lips still locked with Saburo – and straddled his legs, pushing his back up against the couch. That earned her a small groan of content, causing her to smile in the kiss. Feeling her smile, Saburo wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her down on the couch, taking his place above her. They broke apart because of lack of air, but they both were still feeling the affects of the soul-searing kiss. 

"I love you, Saburo."

Kairi couldn't help but let her feelings out after that kiss. It was the most emotional, loving kiss she had ever received, and she could no longer keep it inside. All other words were said except 'I love you' since both of them generally avoided it. But it had to be said.

"I love you too, Kairi."

She could feel the tears swell in her eyes as those five words came out of his mouth. Of course, he had whispered sweet nothings in her ear all the time, but these were the words that meant the most. 

And he had said them to her.

Kissing him softly, Kairi curled up against him once again, genuinely happy. She hadn't felt that way for a long time since her parents were drilling into her the proper way to be a lady, but today, so many positive emotions were bursting inside of her, she almost felt giddy.

"I've never seen you grin like an idiot until now."

Kairi laughed fully while hugged Saburo. "Leave me alone, I can't help it."

"KAIRI!"

Kairi and Saburo looked up to see Kairi's father headed in their direction, a smug look on his face. As soon as he spotted Saburo, a smile appeared on his face. "Great, you both are here. I need to talk to you."

Kairi sat up, apprehension filling her being. Never before had the lectures with her father been good, especially with Saburo involved. It had been a known fact that her father disliked Saburo so much that it was verge of hate, and he had been trying to get them to break up ever since they got together. "Yes, father?"

"Well, Mr. Ashida and I had a long chat yesterday, and he proposed a wonderful idea."

"Oh, father."

"Listen to me, Kai. I only want the best for you."

"And I have the best right here beside me."

Mr. Ichihara ignored that statement. "As of now, you are engaged to Sora."

Silence.

"Y-You're joking."

"Actually, I'm not, Kairi. For far too long, you have been making bad decision –"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE?!"

Kairi stood up and picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a vase. She threw it all her father, but missed because of her tear-filled vision. Her father dodged and stalked over to his daughter, seizing her by the arm. "You **will** show me respect in my home or I will kick you out."

"Then do it, y-you—"

"**Silence! **I will not tolerate this any longer. Saburo, I advise you to stay away from my daughter since she will soon be a married woman. You may leave."

Saburo stood silently, his icy blue eyes burning with anger. His fists were clenched to the side as he moved away from the couch and out the living room. "Saburo!"

He turned around and blew his final kiss to his love, then exiting the house completely. Kairi sank to the ground, rocking herself back and forth. "SABURO!!"

~End Flashback~

It was now Sora's turn to wipe the silent tears that streamed down her pale face. He brought her into another hug, and the two comforted each other the best they could. They could faintly hear the spectators go 'Aww' at the scene, but it was drowned out by the presence of each other. They looked the way everyone thought they would end up: Boy meets girl, boy befriends girl, boy moves away, boy finds girl again, boy falls in love. Everyone thought it was the perfect love story, even though they weren't in love.

_"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

"That would be us!"

A loud gasp filled the air as everyone turned around to spot two figures in the distance. They descended the hill rapidly, and within a few moments they were walking down the formed aisle. Sora and Kairi looked up from their embrace spotting their loves and let go of each other immediately. 

**Like the sound of silence calling,**

**I hear your voice and suddenly**

**I'm falling, lost in a dream.**

Kairi lifted up her dress and ran to the second figure. She leapt in his arms, and he spun her with ease while placing kisses all over her face. Another gasp erupted before Kairi's father stood up and marched over to the couple. Sora blocked his path, an angry look etched on his face. "If you really love your daughter, then let her be happy."

**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,**

**You say those words and my heart stops beating.**

**I wonder what it means.**

Mr. Ichihara looked at the couple before him, seeing the smile adorning his daughter's face. He hadn't seen her smile like that since she was a little girl; the smile was more beautiful than he remembered. He sighed and backed off, being joined by his wife. Sora gave him one more look before he turned to his true love.

**What could it be that comes over me?**

**At times I can't move.**

**At times I can hardly breath.**

Riku looked more beautiful than before as he slowly walked towards Sora. The loose ponytail his long hair was once in was out and cascaded around his shoulders almost matching the dress shirt he had on. Sora found himself running to Riku and throwing his arms around his neck, crushing his lips against Riku's. This was the feeling he wanted to feel for the rest of his life, and no longer would he give it up for anything.

**When you say you love me,**

**The world goes still, so still inside and**

**When you say you love me,**

**For a moment, there's no one else alive.**

Yelling could faintly be heard in the background, but it didn't matter. Nothing else matter as long as he was with Riku: his father, his family, his friends…nothing. He would gladly give up everything to eternally be with Riku.

**You're the one I've always thought of.**

**I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.**

**You're where I belong.**

Saburo looked over Kairi. Here she was, the love of his life, clad in a sleeveless V-neck wedding dress that flared out at her waist, flowing down to the grown and stretched behind her. Her long shoulder blade length auburn hair was wrapped up in different intricate twists, creating a neat bun. A paopu star fruit shaped pin was pinned in the middle of her bun, glowing brightly in the sun. She was stunning beautiful everyday, but today she was extraordinary, like a fallen goddess from the heavens. He was blessed to have her.

**And when you're with me if I close my eyes,**

**There are times I swear I feel like I can fly**

**For a moment in time.**

**Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,**

**And frozen in time, oh when you say those words.**

Sora broke the kiss, looking deep into Riku's eyes. He smiled and stepped back, then began to take off his jacket. Riku watched him in amusement as well as confusion to what he was doing, but then he understood; this was no longer Sora and Kairi's wedding, but Saburo and Kairi's wedding. 

**When you say you love me**

**The world goes still, so still inside and**

**When you say you love me**

**For a moment there's no one else alive.**

Riku helped him undress, and when he was only clad in an undershirt and boxers, Sora walked over to Saburo, gaining his attention by placing a hand on his shoulder. Saburo turned to him and laughed as he saw the half naked Sora hold out his wedding attire. He took it with appreciation and began to undress from his boring blue jeans and crimson shirt. The two soon put on each other's clothes, and Sora pulled Saburo into a friendly hug. "Take care of her."

**And this journey that we're on.**

**How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.**

**And when you say you love me,**

**That's all you have to say.**

**I'll always feel this way.**

Saburo walked with Kairi to the altar, and as if nothing had happened, the minister continued on with the ceremony. Sora smiled, watching Kairi practically bouncing in place. It made his swell with joy that she was going to marry the one she loves. Now that she was happy, it was his turn. Sora turned to Riku and intertwined their fingers. He started walking to the hill when he caught his father's gaze on him. The message was clear: "_Marry Kairi or sever all ties with family."_

****

**When you say you love me**

**The world goes still, so still inside and**

**When you say you love me**

**In that moment I know why I'm alive.**

Sora responded with his own message before leaving with Riku. _"They have already been severed."_

Smiling with triumph, Sora and Riku stayed on the hill - Sora in Riku's embrace - until they heard the last of the minister.  

" _And so, by the power vested in me on Destiny Islands and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."_

They cheered and waved as Saburo and Kairi ran up the aisle and towards them. Kairi flashed a radiant smile as she passed, showing her thanks and appreciation to Sora and Riku. They nodded in response.

**When you say you love me.**

**When you say you love me.**

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed him, pouring all of his emotions in that one kiss. If he had not come, he would have lost his light, and that was something that he was never going to do. Digging in his pocket without breaking the kiss, Riku took out a small silver band and slipped it on Sora's finger. Sora broke the kiss in surprise, staring at the band that glimmered in the sunlight. He looked back up at Riku and laughed, then tackled him to the ground to engage in another passionate kiss.

**Do you know how I love you? **

The End

The song was: When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.

~MercuryGoddess~


End file.
